Post Impact
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Steve is hurt in an explosion.  Not much of a plot, just some hurt/comfort between Steve and Danno.  After some requests, I've expanded this one a bit.  Hope everyone enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with Steve and Danno.

* * *

**Post Impact**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Steve McGarrett moaned, shifted under the debris that covered him. He shoved aside the bigger pieces weighing him down and pushed himself into sitting position with a grunt, swallowing hard when the world tilted and swayed crazily all around him. Steve attempted to stand and failed spectacularly when both his head and right side protested with extreme prejudice. _Whoa! What the hell happ'ned?_ He licked his dry lips and blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. Quick flashes of fire, heat, and pressure drifted through the fog in his mind—enough for him to conclude _explosion_ but little else.

"McGarrett!"

Through the lingering roar filling his head, Steve finally heard his name being called repeatedly and opened his mouth to answer. When all that came out was a hoarse croak, he growled in frustration. He cleared his throat, coughed, and pulled in as much air as his injured ribs would allow and tried again. "Here! I'm here!" The exertion forced another cough.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to garner Danny's attention. Weaving through the destruction, he reached Steve's side in a couple of minutes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're fine, why're you bleeding?"

"I'm not bleeding."

Danny reached out and touched the ragged gash in Steve's upper arm. Drawing back his hand, he waved two bloody fingers at his partner. "Hate to tell you but you kinda are."

"Am not—"

"What—are you trying to be all macho here?"

"Am not. Doesn't look like mine."

"Huh?"

Steve blinked and cocked his head to the side. "'S too…um…blue."

Danny finally got a good look at McGarrett's glassy, unfocused eyes. _Ahhh, concussion._ "Okay, it's too blue and not yours. Got it. Think you can walk?" Danny reached down and helped Steve to his feet, steadying him when he swayed.

"'course. Been doin' it since I was…mmm…forever." McGarrett took a step and his knees buckled.

Danny tightened his grip. "Well, it looks like you need more practice."

"Not now. 'm too t'red."

"Later. We'll practice later."

"Good." Steve closed his eyes, shutting out the swirling landscape. His complexion took on a distinct greenish tinge.

"You gonna hurl?"

"N-No." The emphatic denial was immediately put to rest when McGarrett bent double and vomited. Black spots invaded his vision.

Grimacing down at the outside edge of his shoe, Williams muttered, "Aww, man, that's just nasty."

Covering the last few yards practically carrying Steve, Danny delivered him over to the waiting EMT's, helping to ease the injured man down on the stretcher. "Take good care, of him, all right? He's my partner."

The corner of McGarrett's mouth ticked upward ever so briefly before the encroaching darkness swallowed him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

I had some kind requests for a bit more to this story and my stubborn muse actually cooperated for a change. So here's Chapter 2.

* * *

Awareness crept back slowly accompanied by a soft but insistent voice.

"Lieutenant Commander? Can you hear me? Come on now, Mr. McGarrett, open your eyes for me."

A deeper, even more insistent voice, overrode the first. "Yeah, c'mon, Stevie—don't be a stubborn bitch." Danny glanced up at the female doctor, sheepish regret inching across his face when he saw her frown. "I mean, ass—stubborn ass." Despite the seemingly harsh words, there was a thread of worry underlying them.

McGarrett stirred restlessly on the examination table and moaned softly before opening his eyes to half-mast. His hands tightly gripped the sides of the table as the room spiraled around him. He swallowed before muttering, "Did you just call me Stevie?"

"Yeah, I did," replied the detective, "what're you going to do about it?"

"Kick your ass. Just as soon as the freakin' room stops spinning."

Danny grinned. "Ahhh, there's the lieutenant commander we all know and love."

"Love? What—am I dying now?"

"Okay, hate. The lieutenant commander we all know and hate."

"Now there's the Jersey detective _**I**_ know." Steve chuckled then gasped as raw pain shot through his ribs and head. "Ow. Shit. Remind me not to laugh."

"And take all the fun out of this?" Danny snarked, rubbing a hand through his purposeful scruff.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, the doctor interrupted. "Mr. McGarrett, I'm Dr. Palaina. You've sustained a moderate concussion, two broken ribs on your right side as well as a deep laceration on the upper right arm and a sprained right wrist. We would like to keep you overnight for observation due to the concussion."

Steve glanced at the doctor and contemplated arguing but decided in the end to simply go along since moving and walking seemed like bad, bad ideas for the moment. He tipped his chin in acknowledgement before turning his attention to Danny.

"What happened?"

"I'll go make the arrangements," Dr. Palaina responded. "The resident will be in soon to stitch up your arm and wrap that wrist." She slipped quietly out of the room.

"Don't you remember? The gang of arsonists. Insurance scams. Explosion at the Amapele Warehouse."

McGarrett shook his head and immediately regretted it. He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute then focused his still-blurry gaze back on the blond detective.

"They scurried like rats when the building went up. We got 'em though," Danny assured proudly.

"We did?"

"Yep. All ten of them."

"Good," McGarrett was quiet for a few seconds, "Hey, did I get to say 'Book 'em, Danno'."

"Uhh, that would be a _no_," Danny rolled his eyes, "You were too busy staggering all over the place, with my invaluable help I might add, and puking on my shoe."

"Sooooo…"

"Sooo, what?" Williams frowned, suspiciously.

"Well, I'd hate to break the streak and all…"

"You want to say it don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Seriously? Now? Even when it's all over and done?"

"Yes."

Danny harrumphed in utter exasperation. "You're crazy, you know that? Bat-shit crazy with a capital C, a capital R-A-Z, AND Y."

McGarrett simply grinned.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Book 'em, Danno."

_**FIN**_


End file.
